Always
by L. E. Mentol
Summary: Sasusaku One-Shot.  Sakura's last moment with Sasuke...


She never even got the chance to see the final hit.

She stood there her eyes burning with the presence of new tears. She never thought that he would really do it. That Naruto would be the one to end his life, she expected him to be shouting curses at the blonde; calling him an idiot, trying to stand and continue fighting. Instead she saw the blonde looking sadly upon the raven haired boy on the ground. His eyes still held a small amount of light in them.

Once her eyes caught his, she ran towards him. She lifted his head and gently laid it on her lap. Her hand glowed green as she tried desperately to let her chakra heal the deep open wound on Sasuke's stomach. Her tears dripping onto his pale face.

"Sakura," Naruto whispered.

She couldn't look at him yet her best friend was the one that delivered the final blow, "I always thought… you were against this, Naruto," she said in a hushed tone.

He didn't reply to her, his fists shook at the anger he felt for himself. He didn't want to do it, he really didn't want to, it was the only thing he could possibly do.

"Sakura, he… wanted me to do it," he said quietly.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, the Sasuke she knew wouldn't have asked for his life to be ended just like that. The second she thought that, she noticed the bloody kusanagi in Naruto's hand. She looked down at the boy her arms, how he was slowly fading before her.

"Why," was all she said. What else was there to say, it was clear; he no longer wanted to live. But still… "Why, Sasuke-kun?" she sobbed.

Her tears falling freely, soaking his scratched bloody face. She heard the sword clatter to the ground, she looked up to see Naruto nowhere in sight, next to the sword however, there were small wet spots, _Naruto…_

Sasuke's choked coughs brought her attention back to him.

"Sa-Sakura…"

"Pl-please don't speak, Sasuke-kun," she pleads, "I have to stop the bleeding," she said as she pumped more chakra onto her hand, _Please, please, please._ She clenched her eyes shut, trying to force back the strong sob that wanted to burst out.

Her eyes opened when she felt a cold hand on her own. His fingers were stained with his own blood as were hers. He gently pulled her hand away, "Sa-Sakura, pl-ease don't strain yourself... for nothing," he said with trembling lips.

She couldn't hold back anymore. Her tears came pouring out; her teeth still were clenched tightly together.

With a shaky arm he brought his hand against her cheek, slowly whipping away her running tears, "How… is it… that I always make you cry… so much."

She covered his hand with her own. Her tears only came out more, at his actions, _Why now, Sasuke-kun_._.._

"Why," she began, "Why did you make him…" she just couldn't finish that sentence.

"I never thought… that I… that I would be the one to ask that of him… either…" she felt him start fading, she placed her hand onto his wound again, she didn't want him to go, no matter what she was going to heal him, he will live and they will be Team 7 again… like the good days.

"He… didn't want to do it… Sakura," he whispered.

*Flashback*

"Sasuke!" he screamed at the panting boy in front of him, "Stop this! You don't have to continue this Sasuke! Just come home!"

Sasuke's hair fell over his eyes as he breathed heavily.

"Don't you see that this won't fix anything! You're just suffering!" He continued to yell, "This path you claim to walk on, has and always will leave you wandering in a circle, can't you see that already! Yeah it may be true that the bonds you and I had were different, you're family was everything to you but the village, the team everyone I've ever known is what's important to me!" he clutched his heart over his jacket, "Loosing them all, avenging them is one thing, but you're not even doing that!"

Sasuke still hadn't looked up, but his clutch on Kusanagi tightened at every word that came out of Naruto. "You've avenge you Clan, do you just want a purpose in life? Something to do, something to dedicate your mind and heart to?" he eyes lowered, "Sakura-chan… can't she be your dedication. She hasn't once stopped loving you, and yet, everything you're doing is causing so much guilt and pain." His fists tighten again, "Can't you…!" he was cut off. Sasuke had thrown over his sword.

"Do it, dobe," he said, his head still lowered, "End Sakura's suffering… by stopping me," he finally raised his head, revealing his reddening eyes, "Forever."

Naruto stood dumbfounded, his eyes looking over the sword at his hand, "Wh-what are you saying, Sasuke?"

"Do it already, idiot," he said stiffly, "You should know me by know, I'll just find a new direction for my revenge, Causing Sakura and you more pain… I am who I am Naruto, I – I can't change that, it's too late now."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Haven't we told you enough times already! It's never too late, bastard! You still have a life to live you can't seriously be…"

"My life had always been about chasing someone down, Naruto, its how it's always been. I have no control over it. You though," he said with a smirk, "You have a goal, Naruto, a dream something I've never had, or never have paid attention to." In a swift motion he was in front of the boy, "Just end the cause of all of our suffering."

With an audible gulp, Naruto's hand griped the hilt tightly. With his eyes tightly shut he pushed forward, he heard the sound of flesh ripping open, and Sasuke's audible grunts.

"… Not good enough, dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk as he took hold of the blade and made a bigger, deeper cut on his gut.

"My bad," he murmured, as a single tear escaped his eye, "Teme."

*End Flashback*

Her heart ached so much for him and his dying state, even she knew that no matter how much chakra she was willing to use on saving him, it just couldn't be done. He knew that as well. That was what he wanted.

"Don't… suffer… for me any more… Sakura."

She buried her head on the crock of his neck, "I can't help it anymore… Sasuke… kun." She sobbed loudly, "I love you… so much… so much."

He smiled softly, "I know," he breathed, "But… In this life…I wasn't going to be able to make you happy…"

She looked at his smiling state, "You're not going to leave me Sasuke-kun, not again," she forced more chakra onto his still bleeding wound.

"Stop… Sakura," he whispered, unable to lift his arms again, "You're tiring yourself."

She couldn't help it; he was right in front of her, dying without even fighting against it. She couldn't let him die, that was the only reason she became a medic; so in a situation like this she wouldn't be useless, she would regain someone's life, not watch it wither away.

"Sakura, you… can stop now…" he said softly, "I can't… hold out for much longer…"

"You will," she said sternly, "You have to," her eyes clenched closed, "I won't lose you again!"

He let out a tired chuckle, "You have… never… ever… lost me,"

She inwardly gasped, "Sas… uke."

He continued to smile at her, "Now… I only have one regret…" his swallowed hard, "I couldn't savor… your presence… longer than this."

Her eyes watered more, but that didn't stop her from leaning down, and lightly pressing her lips onto his.

"I'll… always be yours… Saku…" he fell limp on her lap. His eyes slowly closed his face relaxed, but still held the hint of a smile.

She hugged his limp head in her arms. Sobbing freely onto his shoulder. With a settling breath she whispered in his non-hearing ear.

"Always… Sasuke-kun."

X

Yeah I know, very gloomy for Christmas. But it just popped into my head. And NO! I do not want my Sasuke-kun to die! That's the last thing I want but yeah, well I hope you enjoyed it if you did.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
